


e in fondo sentire che niente finisce mai

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types, Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Livia è stronza, M/M, Potete scegliere, Unhappy Ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Se solo Salvo si fosse deciso a comprare un telefono portatile, di quelli moderni, facili da portare, facili da usare, Mimì non si sarebbe mai trovato in quella posizione.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Kudos: 21





	1. bisogna imparare a lasciarsi

**Author's Note:**

> oggi è addirittura presto, non sono neanche le due di notte, wig. allora, premessa: sono una persona che adora il dramma, il melodramma, la sofferenza, insomma, si. questa fic lo riflette. molto. ho fatto di nuovo casino coi tempi verbali e probabilmente avrei dovuto sviluppare di più l'idea ma non credo sia troppo male b o h, idk. anyway, vi prego di leggere anche le note alla fine perché sono importanti. buona lettura e spero vi piaccia!
> 
> (il titolo viene da "Imparare ad amarsi" di Ornella Vanoni che è un capolavoro che mi commuove ogni volta.)

Se solo Salvo si fosse deciso a comprare un telefono portatile, di quelli moderni, facili da portare, facili da usare, Mimì non si sarebbe mai trovato in quella posizione.

Ma Salvo era assolutamente disgustato da ogni forma di tecnologia, non era capace neanche di far funzionare un videoregistratore, e di comprarsi un cellulare si era sempre rifiutato.

E così Salvo, la mattina di tre giorni prima, non aveva avuto modo di avvertirlo che era stato chiamato urgentemente sul luogo di una rapina e che non lo avrebbe potuto aspettare a casa per andare insieme a Montelusa.

Mimì, ignaro, era arrivato all’orario prestabilito a Marinella, era sceso dalla macchina, e si era diretto verso la porta. Poi aveva sentito una voce nella verandina, quindi si era rivolto in quella direzione.

Dopo qualche secondo, però, aveva capito che la voce che stava sentendo non era di Salvo, bensì di una donna. Livia, aveva compreso un attimo dopo, che quel weekend era scesa per stare con Salvo. Stava parlando da sola, anzi, no, al telefono.

Aveva mosso un passo verso la verandina, per farsi vedere e chiederle se Salvo c’era. Una conversazione, semplice, sbrigativa. Non aveva affatto voglia di parlare con Livia, ma soprattutto, di dover fare la solita messinscena dell’uomo galante che la corteggia.

No, quel giorno, quella mattinata, era per lui e Salvo, e non aveva proprio bisogno che Livia gliela rovinasse.

Poi aveva fatto un altro passo, che comunque non lo portava alla vista della verandina. E subito, come una statua, si era fermato, rigido. Solo in quel momento si era accorto di quello che stava dicendo Livia.

“Ma no, amore, lui non c’è, l’hanno chiamato fuori. Sennò mica ti avrei chiamato!”

Una pausa.

“Si, anche tu mi manchi, ma lo sai che ogni tanto devo venire giù! E poi è meglio così che che venga lui su, no?”

Un’altra pausa.

“Non dire così, Marco, Salvo non se lo merita. é solo un po’ stupido, ecco tutto. Lo sai che mi fa comodo approffitare di casa sua per stare un po’ al mare, e poi il sesso non è male.”

Mimì non sarebbe dovuto essere lì. Se Salvo era via, se, come diceva Livia, lo avevano chiamato fuori, non aveva motivo di rimanere lì.

Non riusciva a muoversi, però. Voleva ascoltare ancora un po’, capire se aveva capito male e Livia stava solo scherzando. L’aveva sentita parlare di nuovo.

“Dai, va bene, ci sentiamo dopo. Ti amo.”

Aveva sentito il clic del telefono ed era stato solo quello a svegliarlo dall’immobilità in cui era piombato. Si era rapidamente mosso, il cervello che faceva da sè, e si era fatto vedere da Livia.

Quello era stato il suo grosso, enorme errore.

Lei l’aveva guardato. Aveva capito.

E fin qui sarebbe parso andare tutto bene. Mimì, pur essendosi fatto vedere, se ne sarebbe potuto risalire in macchina, trovare Salvo, raccontargli tutto.

Ma poi Livia aveva iniziato a parlare.

“Mimì, ti posso spiegare, non è come sembra te lo giuro-“

“Ah si? E allora com’è? Dimmelo, che sono curioso.”

Era incazzato nero. Livia non gli era mai piaciuta, ma non avrebbe mai potuto pensare che sarebbe arrivata a tradire Salvo, non solo, a dire quelle cattiverie.

“é solo un amico con cui ogni tanto passo delle serate Boccadasse, ti giuro, non c’è bisogno di dirlo a Salvo.”

“Livia, devo dirglielo, te ne rendi conto, si?”

“No! No ti prego, ti scongiuro, non glielo dire, gli faresti solo del male, lo lascio il mio amico ti supplico!”

Sembrava disperata. _Troppo tardi_ , aveva pensato Mimì.

“Patetica sei. Glielo dirò.”

Poi Mimì si era girato per tornare in macchina, e fin qui, di nuovo, tutto bene.

Aveva sentito Livia parlare di nuovo, ma il suo tono era diverso, cattivo.

“No, non glielo dirai.”

Mimì si era girato a guardarla. Lei pareva avere una sfida negli occhi.

“Ah si? E cosa te lo fa pensare?”

“Perchè se glielo dici dico a tutti che sei (frocio), Mimì.”

Mimì aveva riso.

“E questa da dove ti esce?”

“Ti ho visto, tre mesi fa. Dietro un ristorante, stavi con uno.”

“Non ero io.”

“Eri tu.”

“E anche se fosse? Credi che ti crederanno?”

“Se se disposto a rischiare, bene. Ma cosa ne pensi se dico a Salvo che sei innamorato di lui?”

“Ripeto: minchiate.”

Si era girato, era quasi corso verso la macchina. Mentre la stava mettendo in moto, l’aveva sentita parlare un’ultima volta.

“Tu non glielo dirai, Mimì!”

Aveva premuto l’acceleratora a tavoletta e in pochi minuti si era trovato in commissariato. Era entrato, aveva detto a tutti che non voleva che nessuno lo disturbasse, aveva zittito la flebile protesta di Fazio che gli diceva che sarebbe dovuto andare a Montelusa, e si era chiuso in ufficio.

Solo allora aveva esalato il respiro che gli era sembrato di star trattenendo da Marinella.

Erano bastati dieci minuti e un migliore amico che repelle la tecnologia per rovinare il precario equilibrio che Mimì aveva messo anni a costruire.

Anni a dirsi che no, quello che provava per Salvo non era fondamentale e che non glielo avrebbe dovuto dire. Anni a dirsi che con Livia era felice, che quello era l’importante. Anni a uscire solo con donne, sia per dimenticarsi di Salvo, sia perchè con gli uomini sarebbe stato troppo rischioso.

Poi una sola, unica volta, un ragazzo coi capelli ricci così simili a quelli di Salvo e un orecchino uguale a quello che gli aveva visto nelle foto da ragazzo, e non era riuscito a trattenersi.

Stronza, stronza, stronza.

E così, da tre giorni Mimì non riusciva a pensare a nulla se non alla situazione di merda in cui si era cacciato.

Il senso di colpa di star omettendo quell’informazione cruciale a Salvo lo divorava da dentro, come un tarlo, ma la paura di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere gli impediva di alzare il telefono e raccontare tutto.

Salvo avrebbe capito, cercava di ripetersi, ma la posta era troppo alta per rischiare. La posta era il suo ruolo, la sua carriera, la sua reputazione. La posta era Salvo.

Non riusciva più a guardarlo negli occhi. La vergogna pareva volerlo soffocare. Sul lavoro era scostante, sempre nervoso, la notte non dormiva. Più che un uomo si sentiva un pupazzo di stracci che si sarebbe distrutto da un momento all’altro, crollando su se stesso in un gesto di tragica comicità.

E la domanda costante, presenza fissa nella sua mente, dietro alle palpebre, era sempre: _che fare?_

.

Fu Salvo a rispondere per lui, quella mattina.

Salvo se ne era accorto, Mimì lo sapeva benissimo. L’aveva visto guardarlo preoccupato, gli aveva risposto male in più occasioni dopo che quello gli aveva chiesto se andava tutto bene. Non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare il senso di colpa che lo stava divorando.

E quella mattina gli aveva chiesto di andare nel suo ufficio qualche minuto. Mimì aveva provato a inventarsi una scusa, dirgli che non poteva, che doveva andare dal questore, ma Salvo gli aveva solo risposto che il questore poteva aspettare.

E così si ritrovò seduto di fronte Salvo, tra loro la massiccia scrivania in mogano.

“Mimì, me lo vuoi dire che ti piglia?”

“Te l’ho detto, sto bene. Ho solo qualche difficoltà a dormire, tutto qua.”

“La vuoi finire di coglionarmi?”

“Non ti st-“

“Vabbè, senti, lascia perdere. Non era di questo che volevo parlare.”

Mimì tirò mentalmente un respiro di sollievo. Col senno di poi, non avrebbe dovuto.

“Ah no? E di cosa?”

“Ti devo dare una bella notizia, Mimì.”

Fece una pausa.

“Voglio chiedere a Livia di sposarmi, Mimì.”

Certo che il mondo aveva un notevole senso dell’umorismo, di questo Mimì doveva dargli atto. Salvo stava con Livia da quattro anni e mai gli era passata per la testa l’idea del matrimonio. Poi ovviamente Mimì scopre che Livia gli ha messo le corna e tac! Salvo vuole maritarsi. Logico, no?

A Mimì scappò da ridere, ma il suono che uscì dalla sua bocca pareva più l’ultimo respiro di un animale ferito.

“Mimì bene stai? Non sei felice?”

Era così speranzoso, Salvo. Da tempo non lo vedeva così. Il tarlo prese a scavare più a fondo.

E lì Mimì prese una decisione, perchè non poteva vivere così, non con quel senso di colpa che voleva mangiarlo vivo.

La felicità di Salvo era sempre stata la priorità. Mimì, se fosse andato tutto a puttane, era disposto a chiedere il trasferimento, pur di renderlo felice.

“No, non lo sono. Salvo, io… Livia ti tradisce.”

Gli raccontò della telefonata, di fronte al viso di Salvo oltrepassato da uno sgomento sottile come una crepa nell’intonaco di un muro.

Non reagì, non disse nulla per quella che sembrava un eternità. Sarebbe stato il momento giusto, per Mimì, per finire la storia, per dirgli tutto, le minacce di Livia.

Ma decise, codardo, di appendersi al sottile filo di speranza che Livia non lo avrebbe fatto.

Ma quel filo non era fragile, no. Era più di quello: era inesistente, una proiezione della paura di Mimì che cercava un appiglio qualunque pur di non fare un salto nel vuoto.

Avrebbe potuto, in quel silenzio, confessare a Salvo che lo amava come non aveva mai amato nessuno, togliere quel potere dalle mani di Livia. Lasciare che Salvo lo scopra da lui, dalla sua bocca, con le sue parole.

Ma era codardo, terrorizzato dalla reazione di Salvo, dalla possibilità, no, dalla certezza che quando Salvo l’avrebbe scoperto Mimì l’avrebbe perso.

Si sentiva piccolo di fronte a tutte le prospettive di un futuro senza Salvo, lontano da Vigata.

E piccolo com’era non disse nulla di più a Salvo che la telefonata di Livia.

Si sentiva come un uomo che, datagli la possibilità di ammazzarsi o di farsi ammazzare, sceglieva la seconda. Aveva appena dato la pistola a Livia, facendosi scudo con la scusa che forse non era carica.

Aveva detto a Livia che era patetica. Ora, Salvo di fronte a lui che non parlava, muto, era lui a sentirsi patetico.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare che aveva fatto la cosa giusta, e in parte era vero. Ma non era riuscito a farla fino in fondo.

Salvo, finalmente, parlò.

“Vattene via, Mimì.”

Senza fiatare, Mimì obbedì.

.

Erano passati due giorni da quando glielo aveva detto, e Salvo non gli aveva più parlato.

Dopo che era uscito dal suo ufficio, quella mattina, era andato nel suo. Aveva lasciato la porta aperta. E poco dopo aveva visto Salvo passare per il corridoio, uscire. Si era fermato di fronte alla sua porta, l’aveva guardato, aveva annuito.

Mimì, che fino a poco prima si era sentito piccolo e sporco, desideroso soltanto di non aver mai ascoltato quella telefonata, aveva capito in quel momento che aveva fatto la scelta giusta. Salvo gli credeva, se la sarebbe cavata.

Non aveva fatto il gioco di Livia. Gli sarebbe costato tutto, ma non l’aveva fatta vincere.

L’importante, nonostante tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare Livia, era che Salvo sapesse.

Quando Salvo se ne era andato, però, Mimì si era reso conto di quello che stava per accadere. E, ora dopo ora, aveva iniziato sempre di più a sentirsi come un condannato a morte, consapevole di star vivendo le sue ultime ore. Qualcuno avrebbe bussato alla sua porta e sarebbe stato qualcuno pronto a sputargli addosso e dargli del puppu.

Qualcuno avrebbe potuto bussare alla sua porta e sarebbe stato Salvo, a guardarlo storto, senza più rispetto o affetto negli occhi.

Verso sera era diventato chiaro che Salvo non sarebbe rientrato in commissariato.

Mimì poteva solo immaginare quello che stava succedendo a Marinella. Sperava con tutto sè stesso che Salvo riuscisse, prima che Livia gli raccontasse quello che lui non aveva trovato il coraggio di dire, di ricoprirla degli insulti che meritava.

Se ne era andato a casa, aveva cercato di dormire. Non ci era riuscito, il corpo teso ad aspettare una telefonata carica di disgusto che non era mai arrivata.

Salvo non c’era stato neanche il giorno dopo, in commissariato.

Mimì non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione che la sua condanna era vicina. Se ne era andato dal questore, allora, a chiedere di un possibile trasferimento. Il questore l’aveva guardato, confuso, ma poi gli aveva comunque consegnato i moduli necessari.

Mimì, in ufficio, li aveva poggiati sulla scrivania con sollievo, perchè in mano pareva che gli stessero bruciando le dita. Se ne era tornato a casa sentendosi braccato dalle lancette dell’orologio che ticchettavano.

Non ebbe nemmeno la presenza d’animo di preoccuparsi della mancanza di notizie di Salvo. Magari si era preso qualche giorno di permesso.

.

Il giorno dopo arrivò in commissariato leggermente in ritardo, dopo che finalmente era riuscito a prendere sonno per qualche ora. Entrando nel suo ufficio, vide Salvo che guardava delle carte sulla scrivania. Quando l’altro lo sentì entrare, alzò gli occhi. Erano gonfi, rossi, di chi non riesce nè a piangere nè a dormire.

Le lancette dell’orologio si fermarono, e Mimì senti che la sua ora era arrivata.

“Te ne vai, Mimì?”

La domanda, totalmente diversa da quello che si aspettava, lo prese in contropiede.

“Eh?”

“Ci sono i moduli di richiesta per un trasferimento sulla tua scrivania.”

“Io non-“

“Ma che motivo hai di andartene? Ieri ho lasciato Livia perchè mi tradisce e ora vuoi andartene?”

Salvo sembrava un uomo rotto, come una bambola spaccata a metà, tenuta insieme da un fil di ferro messo alla bell’e buona.

“Ma- ma lei non ti ha detto niente?”

“Di cosa, Mimì? Chi mi doveva dire cosa? Che mi stanno a significare questi moduli, Mimì?”

Salvo li sventolò, e il suono che emisero pareva una risata, beffarda.

Mimì ebbe appena il tempo di sentire una parvenza di speranza, _magari Livia non ha detto nulla, magari sono salvo-_ che da fuori si sentì una voce.

“Salvo? Salvo, dove sei? Devo parlarti!”

L’universo aveva davvero un fine senso dell’umorismo, perchè quando Salvo lo guardò un’ultima volta, gli occhi vuoti, e poi andò ad aprire la porta, dietro Mimì vide Livia.

E capì che stava per arrivare l’iniezione fatale quando lei, ancor prima di guardare Salvo, guardò lui. E sorrise, il sorriso scaltro di chi non ha più nulla da perdere e che ha deciso di portare tutti con sè.

Solo in quel momento Mimì si rese conto della crudeltà del gesto che Livia stava per compiere- dopo aver distrutto Salvo in un primo modo, lo avrebbe distrutto in un secondo, più subdolo, privandolo della spalla su cui si sarebbe quasi certamente andato ad appoggiare.

Mimì, alla fine, aveva fatto comunque il suo gioco.

“Che minchia ci fai qua? Vattene via, ora.”

Livia ignorò le parole di Salvo, non lo guardò neppure. Tenne gli occhi fissi su Mimì

“Che bello che ci sei anche tu, Mimì. Proprio di te devo parlare con Salvo.”

Salvo si girò a guardarlo, confuso.

Mimì non osò incrociare il suo sguardo. Si guardò attorno, vide tutti gli occhi del commissariato su di loro.

Aveva dato a Livia la pistola, ma lei poteva sparare anche a distanza. Così afferrò i moduli dalla scrivania e fuggì, via da quel commissariato, via da Salvo e dai suoi occhi che non lo avrebbero mai più guardato allo stesso modo.

Si sentiva un codardo che aveva perso tutto.

E, in effeti, lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allora! come potete vedere, il primo capitolo finisce male. è il finale più realistico e probabilmente quello che preferisco. ma! siccome avevo ancora voglia di scrivere, ho fatto anche il lieto fine, nel prossimo capitolo. siete liber* di fare quello che volete! essendoci molta angst non so quanto sono riuscita a tenere in riga i personaggi, però vi dico che livia così stronza è una mia invenzione e so che lei non ic but idc. qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie per la lettura! 
> 
> (mi trovate su tumblr @gondorianlegacy e su twitter, su cui sono molto più attiva, @livingdaylights)


	2. bisogna imparare ad amarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “E allora siamo due minchioni, io più di te.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il lieto fine che ci meritiamo noi e che soprattutto si meritano loro due <3

(Fortuna che non abitava sul mare, perchè non credeva sarebbe mai più riuscito a guardarlo.)

Entrò in casa, appese la giacca, poggiò i moduli. Fuori pioveva e a Mimì piacque pensare che le gocce sulla carta fossero pioggia e non la lacrime che era finalmente riuscito a piangere in macchina.

Se solo non mi fossi fatto vedere, se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di dire a Salvo tutto in una volta- se solo.

Troppo tardi.

Guardò i fogli sul tavolo da pranzo e prese una penna dalla libreria. Si sedette, la mano che gli tremava. Li compilò, li infilò una busta. Li avrebbe portati al questore il giorno dopo, e poi sarebbe passato in ufficio a prendere le sue cose durante la pausa pranzo.

Poi si alzò, il pupazzo di stracci che era diventato giorni prima ormai ridotto a una pila informe, prese una bottiglia della prima cosa che trovò in frigo, si sedette sul divano. Non bevve neanche un goccio, fissò solo la parete.

Tutto quello che erano lui e Salvo, svanito. Salvo solo, tradito da Livia e da Mimì.

Suonò il telefono, Mimì guardò l’orologio. Erano le sei di pomeriggio . Senza accorgersene era stato sul divano per ore. Alzò la cornetta, sentendosi un’anima in una marionetta, più che un uomo.

“Si?”

“Mimì, verresti a Marinella, per favore?”

“A fare che, Salvo?”

“Solo… vieni, per piacere.”

E Mimì, irrazionalmente, anche se ormai non si sarebbe più dovuto stupire, ubbidì, forse spinto dalla curiosità. Probabilmente, voleva solo vederlo un’ultima volta.

Guidò con stanchezza, talmente poco cosciente di sè da non accorgersi neanche di avere una fame atroce. Parcheggiò di fronte a casa di Salvo nello stesso posto di quando aveva sentito Livia.

Si avviò, meccanicamente, verso la porta, ma Salvo lo chiamò dalla verandina.

Era troppo stanco per accorgersi del deja-vu.

Raggiunse Salvo, che stava appoggiato alla ringhiera della verandina e non si girò a guardarlo. Mimì lo affiancò, e solo allora Salvo lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio.

“Ascoltami, va bene?”

Mimì annuì. Non si sentiva in grado di fare altro.

“Quando ti ho conosciuto, aveva paura. Le novità le odio e tu eri una novità così grossa che non sono riuscito a essere gentile. In un certo senso, forse, ci ha aiutato, quell’inizio così traballante. Ma avevo paura e pensavo fosse solo per la novità. Ho conosciuto Livia e mi sono innamorato, senza rendermi conto che Livia era il tuo esatto opposto e io, in realtà, stavo solo scappando. E mi sono convinto così tanto di amarla che alla fine mi stavo scavando la fossa da solo.

Poi me ne sono reso conto e ho capito che Livia l’avevo scelta perchè in lei non c’eri tu, e lì la paura è tornata. L’ho sotterrata sotto al castello di carte che avevo costruito con così tanta cura, ignorandola.

E il pezzo finale, la carte in cima, era il matrimonio. Poi entri tu in ufficio e mi dici quello che mi hai detto, e torno a casa e Livia confessa tutto, non fa neanche resistenza. Ho passato una giornata strana, ieri, perchè non capivo- tolta Livia ero spaventato e non sapevo da cosa. Non era la solitudine. Poi ho capito che tolta Livia c’eri tu e che tu da solo non c’eri mai stato perchè fin da quando ci sei tu c’è Livia e io, io- io ho capito molte cose, ieri. Ero pronto ad aspettare, a dirtele per tempo, forse a non dirtele mai perchè tu ne hai una nuova ogni settimana e-“

Salvo fece una pausa, prese un sorso del liquido ambrato che aveva in mano in un bicchiere con una smorfia.

“Poi oggi arrivo in ufficio e ci sono quelle carte sulla scrivania e non capisco, mi sento di nuovo tradito, e arriva di nuovo Livia e tu te ne vai e lei inizia a parlare, a me, a tutti, io non faccio in tempo a fermarla. Poi lei se ne va e nessuno degli uomini le ha creduto quando ho raccontato cosa era successo, Fazio, il buon Fazio, voleva chiamare la stradale e farla fermare per una cazzata. Io me ne sono tornato qua. E ho pensato, Mimì. Anzi, no, ho fatto dei calcoli. Due più due, si dice, no?

Perchè di norma non avrei creduto a niente di quello che aveva detto Livia. L’ho capito, il suo gioco, voleva alienarmi anche da te. Il fatto che tu non mi avessi detto niente giorni fa avvalorava la mia tesi. Poi però ho pensato alla richiesta di trasferimento, al modo in cui te ne sei andato- Tu lo sapevi, vero? Sapevi quello che stava per dire?”

Mimì si sentiva la testa girare. Salvo aveva parlato così tanto e-

“Si.”

Fece una pausa, che Salvo non interruppe.

“Quando l’ho sentita le ho detto che ti avrei detto tutto, e lei mi ha minacciato di dirti quello che… quello che poi ti ha detto.”

“E fin lì ci ero arrivato. Ma allora perchè non dirmelo, perchè non fidarsi che non le avrei creduto? Perchè, Mimì?”

Salvo si girò finalmente a guardarlo. Mimì non ebbe tempo di rispondere, perchè quello subito riprese.

“La so, la risposta. Perchè tutto quello che Livia mi ha detto, in realtà è vero. Altrimenti perchè il trasferimento?

Mi ami, Mimì?”

La domanda, così, di scatto, improvvisa, prese Mimì, stanco, vuoto, i gomiti sulla ringhiera l’unica cosa che lo separava dal pavimento, alla sprovvista.

E rispose di riflesso, perchè da troppo tempo se lo teneva dentro e perchè Salvo ormai aveva capito tutto.

“Si.”

“E allora siamo due minchioni, io più di te.”

Salvo, guardandolo, gli si avvicinò.

Mimì non si permise di sperare, perchè l’ultima volta la voce di Livia aveva rovinato tutto e aveva paura.

“Mi sono chiesto una cosa, ieri. Ho scelto Livia perchè era Livia o perchè era la prima donna che ho incontrato dopo di te?”

“E cosa ti sei risposto, Salvo?”

Mimì non riuscì a trattenere il flebile velo di speranza che gli si era posato sugli occhi, si era intrecciato alla sua voce.

Salvo sorrise. Poi, immagine identica a quella che tante volte Mimì aveva solo sognato, i suoi occhi erano caduti sulle sue labbra.

“Indovina, Mimì.”

Mimì in quel momento non si sentì più un pupazzo di stracci, un condannato a morte. Si sentì invece un onda, che per giorni aveva viaggiato sul mare, aveva preso intensità e aveva rischiato di infrangersi prima su una nave, poi su una scogliera, ma che poi aveva raggiunto la spiaggia e solo lì, finalmente, si era naufragata.

La spiaggia erano le labbra di Salvo.

_E il naufragar m’è dolce in questo mare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nel capitolo precedente avevo dato che temevo di essere andata out of character, è soprattutto vero nel monologo di salvo perché non quanto ce lo vedo ma era la soluzione migliore. giacomino è il mio poeta preferito in assoluto e una volta che mi è venuta la metafora dell'onda ho dovuto. qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie per la lettura!
> 
> (mi trovate su tumblr @gondorianlegacy e su twitter, su cui sono molto più attiva, @livingdaylights)


End file.
